


Lean On Me

by stylesgryles



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Babysitter Harry, Babysitting, Caught, Comforting, Daddy Kink, Father Nick, Kinky, Making Love, Multi, Riding, Smut, enjoy, hahah
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Może, umm, to znaczy, no wiesz, może chciałbyś zostać tu na noc? -Zaproponował starszy.<br/>-Nie, i tak już za bardzo to wszystko wykorzystuję, za dużo mi pan płaci.<br/>-Harry. Nalegam. -Chwycił delikatnie ramię chłopaka.</p><p>AU, w którym Harry opiekuje się córką zapracowanego biznesmena Nicka Grimshawa. Być może Nick Grimshaw ma słabość do opiekuna swojej córki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sizing Up Your Storm Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082833) by [darkerwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkerwings/pseuds/darkerwings). 



> REMAKE OF LARRY FANFIC, I'VE CHANGED SOME DETAILS AND SITUATIONS AND PAIRING OFC
> 
> Nie byłabym sobą, gdybym w końcu nie napisała czegoś o Harrym i Nicku. Wiem, że jestem chyba jedyną fanką tego pairingu, ale no trudno, nie mogłam sobie odmówić :D Różnica wieku, czyli coś co jest moją straszną słabością :D Mam nadzieję, że może chociaż odrobinę, tyci, tyci, przekonacie się do Grylesa ;)  
> 

-Obiecujes? -Zapytała, sepleniąc.

-Na mały palec, Su. -Wyciągnął w kierunku dziewczynki swoją dużą dłoń.

-Na mały palec? Na pewno? -Objęła swoim palcem, jego.

-A czy kiedyś nie dotrzymałem obietnicy? -Podniósł zabawnie brew.

-N-no, nie. -Przyznała nieśmiało.

-Będzie dobrze, tak? Potem odbierze cię mama, a w weekend ja zabiorę cię na lody. -Zaproponował z uśmiechem na ustach. Twarz dziewczynki od razu rozpromieniała.

-A tata? 

-Jeśli naprawdę ładnie poprosisz, to jestem pewien, że będzie chciał z nami iść. -Harry poczochrał włosy dziewczynki i rozłożył ramiona, by mogła go przytulić.

-Jak wlócę to wsysko opowiem Albeltowi. -Susan wyglądała uroczo bez dwóch przednich zębów.

-Może kiedyś weźmiesz Alberta ze sobą, co ty na to?

-Tak!!! 

-Dobrze, ale teraz naprawdę muszę już iść skarbie. -Powiedział, starając się brzmieć stanowczo. 

Harry zajmował się Susan od kiedy skończyła dwa latka. On sam miał wtedy jedynie szesnaście lat, ale potrzebował pieniędzy, by opłacić szkołę. Zatrudnił się wtedy u Nicka Grimshawa, mężczyzny tak zapracowanego, że chyba nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na to, że zatrudnia jeszcze dziecko. 

Teraz Su ma prawie pięć lat, zaczyna szkołę, a to znaczy, że Harry pracuje jako jej opiekun już blisko trzeci rok. Nie traktuje tego jako pracę. Czasami przeraża go to, jak bardzo przywiązany jest do dziewczynki. Można by pomyśleć, że nastolatek taki jak on, nie będzie dogadywać się z małym dzieckiem, ale on na pewno nie jest typowym nastolatkiem.

Pożegnał się z Susan, na którą czekała już nauczycielka. Dziewczynka odwróciła się, by pomachać do niego po raz ostatni i zaczęła rozmawiać z kobietą. Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie i wyszedł ze szkoły.

Został poproszony, by zrobić dzisiaj jeszcze małe zakupy i oddać jakieś dokumenty do szkoły muzycznej, do której uczęszcza Susan. W rezydencji pana Grimshawa pracuje jeszcze Norma, sprząta i gotuje, mieszka tam, więc to ona zajmuje się Su nocami i wtedy kiedy Harry nie może. Jest starszą kobietą, Harry ją uwielbia, jest dla niego jak ciocia, czy nawet babcia. Czasami pomaga jej właśnie z zakupami czy z ustawianiem czegoś na wysokich półkach w domu.

Po odwiedzeniu supermarketu i szkoły tańca, Harry musi zająć się jeszcze swoimi sprawami. Musi pożyczyć od kogoś notatki ze wczoraj, nie był na wykładach, bo musiał jechać z Su do lekarza, to nie tak, że coś się stało, nie musiał przecież być na wszystkich wykładach. Nick zapewniał go, że nie musi tego robić, że może sam zawieźć dziewczynkę kiedy wróci z Francji.

***

Cały dzień okazał się bardziej męczący, niż Harry by się tego spodziewał. Po drodze przypomniał sobie jeszcze o wielu rzeczach, które musi zrobić. Miasto cały dzień było niesamowicie zatłoczone, więc wszystko zajmowało dwa razy więcej czasu. Wieczorem dosłownie padał na twarz.

Zaparkował samochód przed rezydencją pana Grimshawa i wszedł cicho do środka. Podejrzewał, że nikogo nie ma w domu. Susan była u swojej mamy, Nick we Francji w sprawach biznesowych, a Norma miała dziś wolne, więc pewnie poszła odwiedzić swoją rodzinę. 

Odkładał klucze na mały wieszak przy drzwiach, ale przez jego wrodzoną niezdarność, klucze wypadły mu z rąk, uderzając głośno o podłogę.

-Cholera. -Zaklął pod nosem.

-Norma? -Zawołał głęboki głos. Harry zamarł, w pierwszej sekundzie nie rozpoznając kto do niego mówi. 

Skierował się w stronę kuchni, skąd usłyszał wołanie. 

-Harry? -Zapytał Nick, siedzący przy stole. 

-Ja, uh, j-ja przyniosłem tylko odłożyć klucze, nie wiedziałem, że pan tu będzie.

-Wróciłem wcześniej. Wystraszyłeś mnie. -Zaśmiał się słabo. Mężczyzna miał na sobie dresowe spodnie i starą kraciastą koszulę. Zdjął z nosa okulary i przetarł ręką zmęczone oczy, które pewnie od kilku godzin wlepione były w ekran komputera. Wyglądał tak _ciepło_. Harry chciałby się teraz w niego wtulić. 

To było kompletnie nieprofesjonalne. Wiedział o tym. Po prostu nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że od przeszło dwóch lat w towarzystwie swojego szefa, czuł się kompletnie onieśmielony. Nigdy by tego nie przyznał. Coś w tym mężczyźnie sprawiało, że Harry nie potrafił się normalnie zachować. Nauczył się to maskować, ale kiedy w wieku szesnastu lat zdał sobie sprawę, że czuje coś do swojego pracodawcy, robił z siebie totalnego idiotę. Problemem nie było nawet to, że łączy ich relacja szef-pracownik, Nick miał trzydzieści cztery lata, to był problem. Nie chciałby dowiedzieć się, że chłopak, _dziecko_ , który opiekuje się jego córką, potajemnie się w nim podkochuje.

-Przepraszam, um, upuściłem je. -Wytłumaczył.

-Nie ma za co Harry. Um jak u Su?

-Dobrze, niechcący obiecałem jej, że pójdziesz z nami na lody w weekend.

-Czyli teraz już nie mam wyjścia, nie mogę jej odmówić. -Zaśmiał się starszy.

-Wybacz, po prostu nie chciałem się wykręcać.

-Harry nie jestem, aż tak złym ojcem, myślisz, że nie chcę iść na lody z własną córką?

-Nie! Nie! To znaczy, j-ja nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jest pan złym tatą, Susan zdecydowanie cię kocha, myśli, że jest pan cudowny. -Tłumaczył szybko.

-Spokojnie Harry. -Uśmiechnął się Nick, widać, że cieszył się, kiedy usłyszał, że jego córka twierdzi, że jest cudowny. Przez pracę prawie w ogóle nie ma go w domu.-Pewnie miałeś ciężki dzień, może chcesz coś zjeść? Przepraszam, że jesteś taki zmęczony, nie powinienem cię o tyle prosić.-Zaproponował po chwili.

-Nie, nie, naprawdę to nic takiego, musiałem załatwić kilka spraw z uczelni, j-ja, pójdę już, zjem coś u siebie. 

-Harry jest prawie północ, a ty ledwo żyjesz, nie chcę żebyś zasnął za kierownicą. -Nick wstał z miejsca i podszedł bliżej chłopaka.

-Mogę jechać metrem. -Zaproponował chłopak.

-Metrem w nocy? Oszalałeś?

-Ch-czy, czy chce mnie pan podwieźć? -Zarumienił się.

-Chętnie Harry, bardzo chętnie, ale nie po tym winie, które wypiłem.

-Och. -Chłopak nie wiedział za bardzo o co chodzi, skoro Nick, ani nie chce pozwolić mu wracać samemu, ani go zawieźć.

-Może, umm, to znaczy, no wiesz, może chciałbyś zostać tu na noc? -Zaproponował starszy.

-Nie, i tak już za bardzo to wszystko wykorzystuję, za dużo mi pan płaci. -Wykręcał się onieśmielony brunet.

-Harry. Nalegam. -Chwycił delikatnie ramie chłopaka.

-Dziękuję, naprawdę doceniam to, że się pan martwi. -Przyznał Harry.

-Jesteś zmarznięty, weź kąpiel, możesz spać w pokoju gościnnym. -Zaproponował, puszczając chłopaka.

-Jasne, jeszcze raz dziękuję. 

-To ja dziękuję Harry. 

***

Ręczniki leżały obok lustra. Wyjął dłonie z wody, zauważając, że ma już zmarszczki od wilgoci. Ostrożnie wstał i wyszedł z wanny. Miał już zacząć się wycierać, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

-Harry?

-Tak?

-Jak poszło dzisiaj z Su? -Zapytał, dzieliły ich łazienkowe drzwi. Harry zaczął się osuszać.

-Całkiem dobrze, myślę, że sobie poradzi.

-Martwię się, zawsze była inna niż wszystkie dzieci, chciałbym, żeby lubiła szkołę.

-Jest bardzo bystra.

-Cieszę się, że się nią opiekujesz, naprawdę, nie mógłbym wybrać kogoś lepszego, ale wiesz, że w każdej chwili możesz zrezygnować, prawda? -Zapytał Nick.

-Póki co nie mam zamiaru. 

-Po prostu, jesteś taki młody, mógłbyś teraz imprezować, nie wiem, poznawać ładne dziewczyny, a nie opiekować się dzieckiem. -Westchnął Nick, opierając się o drzwi.

-Potrzebuję tych pieniędzy, nie mam czasu na imprezy.

-Jeśli potrzebujesz więcej-

-Nie, zdecydowanie nie, nie chcę od pana więcej pieniędzy. -Zaprzeczył stanowczo. Podejrzewał, że i tak był najlepiej zarabiającą niańką w całej Anglii.

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Uznał, że Nick już sobie poszedł, usnął, czy wrócił do kuchni, by jeszcze popracować. Dlatego kiedy wyszedł z łazienki i nagle stanął centymetr od mężczyzny, zamarł.

-Przepraszam pana ja nie wiedzia-

-Ja przepraszam, uhh, wybacz zamyśliłem się, nie odsunąłem się od drzwi.

-J-ja.

-Harry? -Mężczyzna złapał go za jego nagie ramiona, patrząc mu w oczy.

-Tak?

-Nie mów do mnie "pan", mów mi Nick.

-Och, umm, d-dobrze. 

Stali chwilę w ciszy, dosłownie pożerając się siebie wzrokiem.

-Jesteś piękny Harry. -Na te słowa, chłopak zarumienił się tak, jak jeszcze nigdy. -Powinienem iść. -Zaczął, ale zaraz potem poczuł na swoim karku mokrą rękę Harry'ego i jego duże usta na swoich. Oddał pocałunek chłopaka, by zaraz go przerwać. -Przepraszam Harry, j-ja nie, wszystko spieprzyłem? -Zapytał.

-To ja cię pocałowałem. -Przyznał młodszy.

-Pragnąłem tego od tych trzech lat. Przepraszam, że ci to mówię.

-W porządku.

-Nie jest w porządku Harry. -Mężczyzna przeczesał dłonią swoje włosy, widać było, że nie wie co robić.

-Możesz mnie pocałować. 

-T-ty, chcesz tego?

-Tak.

-Och Harry. -Westchnął i znów złączył ich wargi. Jego ręce błądziły po ciele chłopaka. To było bardzo delikatne, nic co mogłoby pośpieszać, któregokolwiek z nich. Nick niechcący zahaczył palcami o ręcznik, na biodrach Harry'ego,  a on osunął się na podłogę.

-Nie przepraszaj. -Wyszeptał lokaty do jego ucha. Czuł się tak głupio, był twardy jedynie od pocałunku i uczucia rąk Nicka na sobie. -Po prostu mnie całuj.

-Harry nie mogę, nie mogę cię całować kiedy ty-

-Kiedy ja?

-Nie chcę robić niczego, czego nie chcesz, nie mogę.

-Chcę tego. -Przyznał Harry, wypychając biodra lekko w przód, by udowodnić Nickowi, że właśnie _tego_ chce. -Chcę tego od bardzo dawna.

-Harry. -Sapnął Nick.

-Nie chcesz mnie?

-Harry! Oczywiście, że chce, naprawdę. -Złapał rękę chłopaka i dotknął nią swojego krocza, by pokazać Harry'emu, że jest równie podniecony jak on. -Ale, cz-czy, Harry cholera jesteś taki młody.

-Nie obchodzi mnie ile masz lat Nick.

-Sypialnia?

-Sypialnia.

***

Nick położył go delikatnie na łóżku i znów zaczął całować. Harry był kompletnie nagi, Nick w pełni ubrany. Kiedy przez dłuższą chwilę leżeli na sobie, całując się, Nick zaczął powoli ruszać swoimi biodrami naprzeciw penisa Harry'ego.

-Nick stop, jeśli czegoś nie zrobić to tak dojdę. -Oznajmił chłopak. Mężczyzna od razu przestał się o niego ocierać.

-Schyl -Polecił Nick. Ciało lokatego przeszedł dreszcz. -To nie jest twój pierwszy-

-Nie, boże, nie, nie. -Zaprzeczył szybko Harry. Wypiął pupę.

-Rozluźnij się, dobrze skarbie? -Polecił, wyjmując z szafki nocnej tubkę z lubrykantem, który potem nałożył obficie na swoje, długie palce.

Brunet zrelaksował się, kiedy usłyszał pieszczotliwy zwrot i poczuł pewną rękę na swoim biodrze. Potem czuł jak palce Nicka rozciągają go powoli, co jakiś czas drażniąc jego prostatę. Czuł się tak dobrze. Jęczał cicho za każdym razem. Jego loki przykleiły się lekko do czoła.

-Chcesz dojść skarbie?

-Nie, nie, chcę ciebie.

-J-jesteś pewien Harry?

-Tak, tak, proszę, chcę cię poczuć.

-Kurwa Harry. -Nick wziął głęboki oddech.

-Proszę.

-Już, już skarbie. -Wysunął delikatnie swoje palce, bez ostrzeżenia polizał dziurkę chłopaka. Przez chwilę drażnił go swoim językiem, jeszcze nikt tego dla niego nie zrobił.

-Stop proszę. -Zaskamlał Harry. -Możesz już-

-Cii skarbie, mam cię. -Pocałował, spuchnięte od gryzienia, usta Harry'ego i zdjął z siebie ubrania. Jego nabrzmiały penis obił się lekko o jego brzuch, zostawiając ta kilka kropel pre-ejakulatu. Zanim ustawił się przed chłopakiem, popracował chwilę dłonią na swoim członku.

-Całkowicie pewien? -Chciał się upewnić.

-Tak, Nick, już.

Mężczyzna pokrył swojego penisa wazeliną, która nadal leżała na łóżku i dotknął delikatnie wejścia Harry'ego. Początkowo wsuwał tylko główkę, bardzo powoli, by chłopak mógł się przyzwyczaić. Kiedy poczuł, że młodszy się niecierpliwi, zaczął wsuwać całą długość. Gdy już całkowicie był w Harry'm, oboje głośno sapnęli.

-Jesteś tak cholernie ciasny. -Syknął mężczyzna.

Z czasem Nick zaczął zwiększać tempo swoich ruchów, cały czas powtarzał Harry'emu jaki jest cudowny i piękny, od czasu do czasu dotykając wrażliwych sutków chłopaka.

-Jesteś blisko skarbie? 

-Zaraz dojdę tatusiu. -To było całkowicie niezamierzone i niespodziewane. Nick uznał, że jeżeli to jest coś co nakręca chłopaka, to jemu to odpowiada, nie miał zamiaru przestawać. Zwiększył szybkość ruchów, starając się za każdym razem zahaczać o prostatę chłopaka, by szybciej doszedł. Po chwili jego ciało drżało już pod dotykiem Nicka.

-Dojdź skarbie, dojdź dla tatusia. -W tym momencie Harry doszedł, sapiąc ciężko z przyjemności. Zaraz po nim Nick wysunął się z niego i szybko pracując ręką na swoim penisie, doszedł na pośladki bruneta. Oboje położyli się miękko na łóżku, łapiąc oddech, starszy pocałował skroń Harry'ego.

-Więc tatuś, huh? -Zapytał zadziornie, a Harry nigdy w życiu nie poczuł się bardziej upokorzony, nie wiedział jak ma się wytłumaczyć, było mu tak bardzo wstyd. -Hej, hej, skarbie, to nic złego, ej, nie musisz się wstydzić. -Nick podniósł kciukiem jego brodę, by chłopak spojrzał mu w oczy.

-Przepraszam ja-

-Nie musisz mnie przepraszać. -Pocałował go delikatnie w czoło.

-Nie, czy ty, czy, nie myślisz, że to chore? -Zapytał.

-W sumie to było całkiem gorące. -Przyznał Nick.

-Naprawdę?

-Całkowicie.

-Mogę zostać w twoim łóżku? -Zapytał nieśmiało.

-Harry, co za idiotyczne pytanie, oczywiście, że tak.

 

 

KONIEC

 

**Author's Note:**

> Zostaw "KUDOS" i komentarz x  
> Dziękuję za przeczytanie x


End file.
